


Dinner and a Show

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Android Klaus Hargreeves, Androids, But also not, Gen, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, i honestly have no idea how to tag this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Reginald doesn't just dismiss Klaus' outburst at the dinner in season 2. It leads to some interesting changes.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reginald Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	Dinner and a Show

The dinner with Reginald — if you could call it that, considering they never made it past drinks — was a goddamn disaster, but Klaus knew that before they even walked into the restaurant. Anything involving their father was bound to be a shitshow.

Though he never expected Ben would try what he did. Not in such a pivotal moment, and, of course, it fucked up any chance Klaus had of helping his siblings. 

Or so he convinces himself as Luther hauls him up onto one of the tables at daddy dearest’s behest. There’s a sneer on Reginald’s face, and it brings a dopey smile to Klaus’. It’s such a familiar look, a familiar level of disappointment. All that’s missing is his old schoolboy uniform and Grace hovering blank-faced in the background.

“He appears to be fine,” Reginald says.

“Would have been easier if you just let me take over,” Ben cuts in mulishly. 

Klaus sticks his tongue out at him, or tries to. He feels a bit like a bag of loose pudding — and _oh_ , does pudding sound good right now, dairy be damned — and all he manages is a peek of tongue. “It’s _my_ body,” he slurs.

Ben gives him the finger.

Reginald snaps his fingers in front of Klaus’ face to get his attention. His frown has softened some, not by concern but rather by curiosity. “ _Your_ body, you say.” He puts an absent hand on his chin. “Are you insinuating a spirit attempted to possess you?”

“He fucking tried,” Klaus mutters with another weak glare in his brother’s direction. “Asswipe.”

“Your… siblings did not mention this. When did your powers develop this way?”

Behind their father, his living siblings are silent, confused. They’re not going to be helpful at all, in part because Klaus never bothered to let them know his powers had gotten stronger over the last few years.

Klaus really just wants to leave and get his hands on a bottle of something. And they’ve already fucked this up, right? It doesn’t particularly matter what he says to dear ol’ dad now, because Reginald’s already decided not to help them. “Oh, so now you’re interested in what I have to say?” Pushing himself up on an unsteady hand, Klaus laughs. He tries to get to his feet.

Reginald watches as he falls on his ass. “It’s not my fault you didn’t merit attention before, boy.”

None of the rest can gather the courage to push past their father to pull him up.

“Well, maybe if you treated us like kids instead of, you know, an experiment, I’d have more to tell you about my powers, _Dad_.” 

This time, Reginald doesn’t reply. He stares consideringly, and the atmosphere grows more and more awkward. 

Enough so that Luther — with a little nudge from Allison — edges around their father to pick Klaus up. “We should be going.” He flops his brother over his shoulder. 

“We’d all be more interesting if you weren’t such a jackass,” Klaus calls out from where his head dangles.

Luther picks up his pace, the rest of them barring Reginald quickly following behind. 

## Several Days Later.

For the first time in a long time, the entry hall of the Umbrella Academy is a reassuring place, and all of them immediately relax a degree as they grin at each other. They did it. They stopped not one but two apocalypses _and_ the destruction of their childhood home. Even Five looks relieved in that angry, constipated way of his. Together, the seven of them wander into the living room. 

And stop. 

Klaus — another Klaus — stands up from one of the armchairs, a pink floral striped dress brushing his knees, the waist cinched and his lean arms and long legs on display. His feet are bare and his toes are painted to match the dress. He gives them a saccharine smile and pushes a long curl behind his ear, revealing a chunky white earring. “Children!”

Five of the six of them stare at him and then at their Klaus. And then back. 

Their brother blinks, barely taking his eyes off his double. “Soooooooo, you guys see him, too, right?”

There’s a soft tapping as Pogo, alive and just as they remembered him, thankfully, joins them. “Welcome home,” he says with a smile. “Your dad and I knew you would show up sooner or later.” 

“Dad?” Luther cuts in. “Is he still alive?”

The other Klaus tilts his head, a few curls escaping from behind his ear. “I’m right here, silly.”

“If you’re asking about your _father_ , he’s in Europe on business,” Pogo explains, giving them the chimp equivalent of raising a brow. 

Diego shakes his head. “Where’s Mom?” 

Pogo and the other Klaus share a confused look.

“Grace?” Diego tries hysterically.

A mournful look passes Pogo’s face then. “I didn’t realize you knew Grace in your original timeline. Regrettably, she passed four years ago. She and your father only reconnected the year prior.”

Allison steps forward. “Not human Grace. Our mom, Grace. The android?”

“Why don’t I make muffins? You kids must be starving.” the other Klaus chimes in. Turning, he heads towards the kitchen, humming all the way. He pats Pogo’s shoulder as he passes him. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Pogo says slowly. “Your father only made one android — Klaus. Together, the three of us raised you six.”

Five finally cuts in, eyes intent on Pogo. “If _his_ name is Klaus, then what are ours?”

“Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus Jr., Five, and Vanya, of course.” With each name, Pogo points, and thankfully, none of them have miraculously switched.

Giggling, Klaus leans against the door frame. “Klaus Jr.? You’re telling me I _juniored_ myself? Are you sure I’m not high? It feels like I got into the good shit.”

“If you did, so did we,” Vanya murmurs. 

Pogo sighs. “Please take a seat. I believe this may take longer than any of us anticipated.”

And that’s how all of them find out that Reginald took a keen interest in Klaus after his comments at dinner. That Diego successfully steered the human Grace away from him, and in his resulting slump, their father created an android to keep him from making the same mistakes he had in the original timeline. It was only fitting it looked like the person who told him off, who made such an impression for good or bad. If Klaus ended up being useful as a parental figure later, well, there was no reason not to reprogram the android with nanny protocols. 

Also, the other Klaus _does_ make good muffins.

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% is because of a one-off joke comment made by Katesamantha during a zoom call lol.


End file.
